On The Wings Of Hope
by darkmoondagger
Summary: "Look a shooting star!" Mey-Rin shouted as it flashed acrossed the sky. "Quick make a wish!" More Chapters to come!


Author's note. This is a fanfic I've been working on for a while and finally decided to post it here for you all to read. Please rate and review because it helps me oh so much.

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to either the manga or the anime. If I did I would be a millionaire, and well yeah I just don't.

'Armageddon; the end of the world as we know it. Written in books of old, and long forgotten. No one dares speak its name.  
Armageddon; the belief that the world is coming to an end. It is coming for us and will happen. It is only a matter of time before it finds us again.'

"And I thought I had problems" A brunette said as she closed her book. Sipping her coffee in her pajamas, she smiled at her two twin nephews. 'So, cute' she thought as she went back inside to put away her book and coffee cup. A woman of small build, she barely reached the height of five feet. Placing the book back on the bookshelf, she sighed. 'How did I let myself get talked into watching these two?' she asked herself. She wasn't alone her mother was there helping her, but still it was her day off. She should be sleeping not watching two heathens.

She stretched and headed to put her cup in the kitchen. Thinking she should change out of her pajamas of a knee length off the shoulder nightgown, and put on some real clothes. She chuckled as the only thing she thought of was 'put on a bra.' Laughing this time she started to head towards her room. The ground shook slightly, 'Damn another one' she thought as she turned around. Heading outside to check on her mother and her nephews. As she approached the door, the ground shook violently, falling to her knees as a result. Shooting up when she heard the screams, she ran out the door and found her mother unconscious on the ground. Looking around quickly, she spotted her nephews playing in the street.

Smiling because they were safe, she placed a hand over her heart. The smile quickly faded, as she noticed the ground beneath them start to crack. Without thinking she rushed forward and pushed them out of the way just as it crumbled away. Smiling as she saw her mother getting up. Waving goodbye as she fell down the hole. Hearing her mother shout as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Look a shooting star!" Mey-Rin shouted as it flashed acrossed the sky. "Quick make a wish!" she told Finny next to her. Clasping her hands together like she was praying, she quickly made a wish. Turning towards the blonde boy, "What did you wish for?" she asked him with a smile. "I didn't get a chance to make one." he replied and continued working. "That's too bad" Mey-Rin said and started back towards the house. Sighing as she started working again. The entire house was acting weird. She had no idea what was wrong, but lacked the courage to ask. That was her wish, not for the courage, but for someone to come and help her young master. She knew Sebastian was an excellent butler, and she never doubted him, but she couldn't help feeling that something else was needed. She didn't know what, but she wished it would get here soon. She sighed once again as she started up work once again.

"Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asked. The boy looked up from the letter he was reading. "Yes, I am alright" he replied and placed the letter on his desk with a sigh. "The queen wants me to investigate a series of strange murders. Someone or something is killing people, quite brutally, but nothing is found from the murder, only the victims prints, and blood. The only thing left from the killer is this feather" he said and held up the blood red feather in a plastic bag. Tossing it at Sebastian, "Do you know where it came from?" he asked his butler. "I have no idea, but I know where we can go to find out" he said with a smile. "Then let us go" the boy said and stood up. "As you wish" Sebastian replied and bowed elegantly. The boy sighed and left his study.

She awoke with a start. 'Ow, my head' she thought as she sat up while rubbing it. 'Great, I hurt everywhere' she sighed as she looked up at the stars. 'Great, it's night' she thought as she stood up. Stretching as she did so. Freezing mid stretch as she remembered what happened. She looked around and saw she was standing in the middle of a crater. The ground demolished around her but she had minimal damage. Her nightgown ripped, and a few scratches here and there. She thanked whatever gods were watching over her today.

Hearing the sound of barking dogs in the distance, she looked around again, getting frustrated because she didn't recognize anything. "Where the hell am I?!" she shouted. She heard yelling and shouting shortly after. 'Great, just lead them to you' she thought as she climbed out of the crater. Making a mad dash to the trees as the search team entered the clearing. She shivered and hugged her arms to her chest 'At this rate I'll freeze' she thought as she ran in the direction she hoped the town was in.

After a few minutes of running she came upon the town. Looking at herself and then the townspeople, she decided to keep to the shadows and back streets so she wouldn't attract any attention. Checking all the doors she passed, she finally found one unlocked after a few minutes of searching. Upon entering she noticed it to be a clothing store of some kind. Looking around she found a long coat with a hood. 'Perfect' she thought as she picked it up. 'Though stealing isn't my style, I will freeze if I don't' she thought as she put it on. Hearing hurried footsteps, she disappeared out the door as the store owner came downstairs. Hearing him shout profanities as he realized one of his coats was missing. Turning and briskly walking down the street, she continued to look for a refuge for the night.

After searching what seemed like the whole town, she finally found a place unlocked, with no one in sight. Walking into the place she looked around and saw coffins everywhere. "do I really want to know?' she asked herself as she walked to the back of the shop. There was a desk back there, and without hesitating she crawled under it, hugging her knees to her chest as she prayed she wasn't discovered as she heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm sorry, I have never seen this type of feather before" a man said. "So, you don't know either, well there's a surprise" said a voice that belonged to a boy. "I'm sorry, I don't have better information for you" the man said. The boy sighed and turned to leave. "Oh, Ciel, you should be careful, to find what belongs to this feather can be very dangerous" the man warned. "I have Sebastian for those types of things, Undertaker" Ciel said. "Let's go Sebastian" he told his butler. "Yes, master" Sebastian replied and opened the door for the young boy.

The undertaker sighed "I did warn him" he said aloud. The truth was he knew what that feather was, it was an angels feather, but non of which they had seen before. He sighed as he remembered the last time he saw those blood red feathers. Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, he smiled as he walked to his desk. Crouching down, he stared at the girl hidden there. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked her. She looked up and smiled. Moving to sit on her knees, she placed her hands on them and smiled softly. "Hello, Do you know where I am?" she asked in a soft voice

That's all folks! See you next time! ^.^


End file.
